Easter Sunday
by zoepeanut
Summary: Doofenshmirtz is at it again, up to no good on another one of his hated holidays. This time, he intends to make sure Danville never gets to truly experience Easter again. When one of his insane plans actually begins to work, he angers a certain Guardian who hates having anyone interfere with his egg hunts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians

 **Opening Song** : There are only two days of Easter weekend, until school comes along just to end it. So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it. Like maybe….Finding some Easter eggs or hanging out with friends or meeting the Guardians in Spring. Discovering that to many, they do not exist, and giving Bunny a shower! (Angry Bunny: Oi, knock it off you rascals!) Riding in Santa's sleigh! Seeing Sandy's dreams! Or helping them hide some more eggs! (Phineas: We need more over here!) Finding some teeth for Tooth, painting eggs with Bunny, or having a snow day in spring (Bunny: Don't you dare mess with my egg hunts again, Frost!)

As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next week. So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all. (Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover sequel!)

 **Sorry about the cheesy parody, I just had to do it this time. Now, on to the actual story! It is a sequel to Winter Break, though it can be read as a stand-alone story if you do not wish for the explanation on how Phineas and his friends gained belief in Jack Frost. I believe this one is a better quality than my first story, so let me know what you think!**

It was another typical day in Danville, with the sun out as Phineas and Ferb sat in the backseat of the car, their parents in the process of driving them to the park for the day. "So, how many eggs do you think you'll find this year, Ferb?" Phineas was asking, talking to Ferb in the backseat. Candace was sitting in the front, next to her mother as she focused on her phone, which was still silent. She had been hoping to go out with Jeremy today, after all, it was a holiday. She thought that she could spend it with her boyfriend, but maybe he was too busy. After all, he did have Suzy to look after. Maybe it was better that she wasn't with him, if his little sister was around.

"Yeah, I got a brilliant idea for this year! We're going to build an egg finding machine, that will guarantee our success today." Phineas insisted, smiling at his brother while their mother smiled as she glanced in her mirror at them.

"Oh, boys. You don't have to worry about finding the most eggs, Easter isn't about that. Just have fun, okay! Be careful out there." she told them, watching as they nodded, Ferb blinking in response while Phineas smiled.

"Sure thing. So, how many eggs do you think the Easter Bunny brought us for this year? Typically there is plenty to go around for all of us, but you never know. Our town has been growing, and there are more kids than ever participating this year." Phineas was asking Ferb, while Candace finally overheard them, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of that sentiment.

"Easter Bunny? Come on, grow up a bit, he isn't real. He is about as real as the Lake Nose—oh, wait, you found him already." she stated, trying to think of a better analogy. "Aha! He is about as real as Santa Claus! You guys are so lame, Mom, why do I have to watch over them this year?" Candace whined, while Linda sighed, once again feeling the stress of having a teenage daughter.

"You know I have work today. I have to help your father with his antiques at the shop. Come on, Candace, learn to have fun and enjoy the holiday with your brothers." she insisted, while Candace pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Stacy got to go out and have fun on Easter, it wasn't fair that she was stuck with her annoying brothers all day.

The car arrived at the park, and Candace got out, still upset with her job. "Thanks for the ride! We'll be done at three!" Phineas told her, waving goodbye as he grabbed Perry to join them, pulling him out from the seat of the car. The platypus did not seem too agitated from their trip today, he was used to car rides with the family. Phineas was so excited to have him along this year, so they could show him all of the eggs they found with their newest creation. In his hand, Phineas was holding a strange box-like device, built just for today. It was designed to sense and locate eggs within a five hundred meter radius, though that range could be adjusted for larger or smaller egg hunts. It had a speaker that would inform them of the direction of the nearest egg, and it would automatically map out the ideal path for them to take to find the most eggs in the area. It was a brilliant idea, something he had built last night with his brother just for today.

Candace spotted the device in his hand and stared at it with narrowed eyes. "Hey…is that one of your weird inventions?" she asked Phineas, while he smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"Why yes, yes it is. This will find all the eggs for us, Ferb and I simply have to take care of the walking to get them." he declared, while Candace frowned, looking interested but not all that concerned.

"Well…it isn't all that bustable, but I will still be keeping an eye on you two! Don't go doing anything crazy like building a mechanical rabbit or something." she told them.

Phineas glanced at Ferb, who already was on the same wavelength as him, making note of her words. A mechanical rabbit was a great idea for next year. They could come to the egg hunt dressed as the Easter Bunny, it would be awesome! Then again, getting themselves inside would be rather challenging. After all, from everything he believed. the Easter Bunny was tiny, fluffy and cute. Maybe Isabella would want to help with that one, if they ever decided to make it.

Phineas and Ferb walked away from their sister, who was once again focused on her phone. This time, she was calling Stacy to talk about her boring babysitting job, but it wasn't really all that concerning to her brothers. Before long, they found themselves running into Isabella, who was also preparing for the egg hunt this year. "Hey, Phineas, whatcha doing?" she asked, smiling over at her secret crush.

"Getting ready to find some eggs, want to join us?" Phineas asked, wanting to have fun with all of his friends. Maybe the other kids would feel left out, but it was meant to be a competition of sorts.

Buford and Baljeet walked over when he said this, already looking rather irritated. "No way, that's just lame. Egg hunts are a chance to prove your worth, you do it alone. I'm gonna show all of you that I'm the best, and find all the eggs without any help." Buford insisted, while Baljeet sighed, shaking his head at the bully.

"Statistically speaking, it is virtually impossible to find _every_ egg before—" Baljeet began, before Buford frowned, giving him a wedgie for the comment about his chances of success.

"What was that, nerd? I think I've got the skills necessary to win this thing." Buford insisted, while Baljeet nodded painfully, glad when he was released and set back down.

"Of course you do…sorry for even suggesting otherwise!" Baljeet stated, clearly just trying to appease the bully.

Isabella turned back towards Phineas, smiling at him as she stood by his side. "Well, I still don't mind finding eggs with you. After all, Easter is meant to be about new life, new beginnings, new relation—ah, I mean new hope! That was what I meant, new hope for things to come!" she stated, catching herself as she nearly went onto a tangent about her feelings for Phineas.

Still ignorant of the obvious signs in front of him, Phineas just smiled and nodded. "Great, looks like it'll be just the three of us then, since Buford wants to search on his own." Phineas stated, watching as Baljeet did not correct him this time, aware that trying to join his friends would mean another wedgie from Buford.

As they continued discussing their plans, waiting for the actual event to start, Isabella noticed something out of place. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but where's Perry?" she asked, as they all looked around in search for their pet. Surely enough, the platypus had vanished, just as he always did when they went out to do their amazing task for the day. Still, it wasn't going to stop them from having fun, or from making this the best Easter Sunday anyone could ever hope for.

 **This is the first sequel I've written, because someone requested to see one made after reading Winter Break. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians

Perry had snuck away like usual, aware that this was supposed to be his day off of sorts. After all, it was a holiday, but even so, evil never rests in this town. Thus, he was forced to leave to answer the call of his work, moving silently through the crowd of children as he tried to find his way to an entrance to his lair. It was going to be difficult like this, his appearance too cute as a pet, yet too noticeable with his fedora on.

That was when Perry spotted his way out, a stand nearby selling Easter themed toys and clothing. A small bunny costume was available, one that was likely meant for dogs, but was good enough for the platypus. Setting a few bills on the counter, Perry grabbed the pink costume in his mouth and hid behind the stand, changing to blend into the theme of today's event. This way, anyone watching him would simply see the Easter Bunny, or at least, that was what he was thinking. He could now walk on two legs, rather than four, with this disguise in place.

He moved at a faster pace now, rushing across the park until he found what he was looking for. A nest had been placed on the forest floor, far too obvious in Perry's mind, with a massive egg on top. Rolling his eyes at the theatrics, he quickly knocked on the egg, watching as it gave him a brush to paint on the secret opening sequence. Once the egg was sufficiently painted, colored in hues of pastel blue and green with splashes of yellow for Easter, a hatch opened up next to the egg, allowing Perry to jump through.

He froze before jumping inside, seeing a kid standing nearby staring in shock and pointing at the platypus who was about to jump inside. "He's real….the Easter Bunny is real!" the boy shouted, sounding excited as Perry gave the child a slight salute, making his signature noise before jumping down the chute and into his lair. So long as his cover was intact, being spotted was just fine. The hole above him closed after he entered, leaving the boy standing triumphant as he returned to the egg hunt to tell all of his friends about the Easter Bunny and his strange way of talking. Apparently, he sounded a lot like a platypus and lived in a bird's nest.

Perry landed in his seat under the nest, waiting for Major Monogram to give him his mission. When Perry landed, he did not seem to see his agent at first. "Ah, Agent P, sorry to interrupt you on Easter Sunday, but as you well know, Doofenschmirtz is always—" he began, before glancing up from his paperwork to see Perry. Carl was walking by just as Major Monogram froze, stopping as he spotted Perry in the seat, dressed as a fluffy pink bunny.

"Carl, you have to come see this!" Major Monogram yelled, not realizing the intern was right behind him. Both of them burst into laughter, staring at Agent P who was getting rather annoyed at the moment. They were always amused with his appearance if it ended up strange, and he failed to see why they could not just focus on their mission.

With a slight glare of annoyance, Perry began to get up to leave, before Carl stopped him. "Wait, you need your mission! And…you can't go out without your hat…unless you are looking to hide some eggs!" he stated, bursting into laughter once more after it had just died down.

"Looking to hide some eggs," Major Monogram echoed between his laughter, slapping his leg. "That's a good one, Carl!" he stated, continuing his laughter at Perry's expense. Seeing that there was no point in staying any longer, Perry got up to leave, taking off the bunny costume and leaving it behind as he went to see what Doofenschmirtz was up to this time. Even without a description of his job, he had no issues with making sure it got done right.

Perry left for Doof's home, this time trying to be clever in his method of breaking into his apartment. He tunneled underneath the massive building, before turning upwards and drilling a hole into the floors above him. The OWCA could pay to repair them another time, for now, evil had to be stopped. Using a grappling hook that he pulled out of his hat, Agent P flew up from the tunnel he had created, landing on the ground in Doof's apartment.

Doofenschmirtz was standing by what looked like an enormous carrot, with a lot more machinery attached to it than a normal vegetable would have. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, you have come with plenty of hope in your chance to succeed in stopping me today. Or should I say, with no hope at all!" he shouted, smiling as he pointed a strange looking weapon at Perry. From the gun-shaped weapon, a massive egg appeared to form from nothing, growing as it moved towards Perry and swarming around him, trapping him within. It appeared to be made of some kind of gel-like substance, but it was in the shape of an egg.

Even on the outside, the colors were mismatched, to try and match the holiday. "I tried my best with that trap, you know. After all, it is Easter, I have to show some type of holiday spirit." Doof stated, walking over to Perry as he set his egg-launch-inator down, smiling at his trapped friend.

"As you know, I have a long-lasting hatred of all holidays, with the exception of Christmas of course. For some reason, that holiday never bothered me, even with all the snow and—you know, I'm getting off track here." he stated, stopping himself before turning back to his nemesis.

"My hatred for Easter started long ago, back when I was just a child. You see, I never had the chance to celebrate the holiday with my family. They would always take my brother, Roger, to the park to search for eggs. Every year, they would leave me behind, all alone at our small little home while Roger got all the fun, finding eggs and playing with others. No one ever loved me, or cared that I wanted to join them, just once." he complained, looking sad as he thought about his past, thinking of images of Roger with his family, in the park and happily finding eggs.

Moving on from that, he continued. "Even when I was disowned by my parents, being raised by ocelots, I still did not get that chance. I tried once, buying a pet bunny from the store to train as my own personal Easter Bunny, but—well, you don't really want to know what happened to that bunny." he stated, rubbing the back of his head with a haunted look in his eyes. That was when he learned about just what central american wildcats really did to weaker animals, and he was forever haunted, believing that they would have destroyed even the real Easter Bunny if he had been there.

Perry was rolling his eyes at Doofensmirtz for his belief in the Easter Bunny, something the evil scientist did not miss. "Are you rolling your eyes at me? I promise you, the Easter Bunny is real alright, and he is never bringing Easter to anyone ever again! That is why I've built my Easter-away-inator, designed to not only bring that cute, fluffy, little bunny to me with it's carrot-like scent and design, but also designed to act as a magnet to every single egg in the tri-state area! No child shall have an Easter egg hunt until I've finally had my revenge on this holiday." Doofenshmirtz declared, gesturing to his machine with pride in his gaze.

Perry was beginning to wonder if this was even a plan worth thwarting, after all, there was no such thing as the Easter Bunny. Maybe he should just let Doof have his revenge for once, let him get the anger out of his system. It was a holiday and Perry really just wanted to spend it with the boys, rather than here with Doofenshmirtz. Still, if he let even one scheme fall through, he would have a black mark on his record as an agent. He had to do something, even if this scheme was ridiculous.

"Don't think you can stop me, either! I've already planned for it. You see, I activated my inator _before_ you got here this time. All the eggs are already in my apartment!" Doof stated, making Perry blink at the single moment of intelligence the evil scientist just had. Typically, Doofenshmirtz never learned from his past schemes, only continuing to fail in the future as he kept doing the same things over and over again. This broke that pattern, the one they were so used to having that Perry felt at a loss for what to do next.

Glancing around the room, the platypus could indeed see all of the colorful eggs within Doof's home. Hundreds of them, if not more, covered the floors and furniture, all of them with different pastel colors and designs. He hoped Phineas didn't get too upset with the loss of these eggs, he knew the boys had been hoping for a fun day this year. "Now, all we have to do is wait. You see, Perry the Platypus, I am going to bring the Easter Bunny here. When I do, I shall trap him in my cage, and make him my own personal egg decorator! That way he can paint eggs for me and me alone, which I can then sell one day so I can use my wealth to purchase leadership of the tri-state area! You see, it kills two bunnies with one stone, giving me my revenge and letting me obtain my lifelong goal." Doofenshmirtz declared, sounding pleased with himself.

Perry was aware of just how insane all of this was, wondering how the adult could not see it. Even the eldest sibling in his family realized that the Easter Bunny was not real, and she was only a teenager. "I know that look, you don't think he's real. Well, I know he's out there, unlike you, I still believe in the Easter Bunny." Doof was saying, sounding rather annoyed with Perry for his disbelief.

The platypus once again made his signature sound, not capable of doing anything else in reply. "Just you watch, I'll prove it to you! He'll come, and when I trap him in my cage, which I bought at a garage sale, quite a good deal with some savvy shopping. It isn't often that I get the chance to make _two_ traps in one day, after all. Wait, what was I saying again?" he stated, pausing for a moment as he realized he had gone off on a strange tangent. "Oh right! I will show you, Perry the Platypus, I will show all of Danvile when I trap him. That cute fluffy bunny will be mine, and the tri-state area will have to come to me if they ever want to celebrate Easter again."

With little else to do, Perry decided he might as well relax for a bit. The damage to the holiday had already been done before he arrived, and it wasn't as if there was anything else Doofenshmirtz could do. That giant carrot would have no effect anymore, even if Perry didn't destroy it like usual. Instead, he could relax and trust his family to take care of whatever mess his nemesis had created. After all, he knew that Phineas and Ferb would not just stand around and do nothing when they discovered the eggs were missing. His host family would find a way to make Easter fun, regardless of what Doofenshmirtz did to try and ruin their day.

 **Still not much feedback, though it was kind of expected when I only had the one review on my first crossover like this. I'm glad to see some people reading it at least! You guys are amazing, feel free to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians.

Bunny was incredibly busy today. Actually, it was his busiest day of the year, the day he had to hide all of his eggs in every park and backyard across the world. He loved this part of the job, when he actually got to be active instead of hiding away in his Warren, doing his best to avoid Frost and his pranks. Hopefully the winter spirit would stay away from his egg hunts this year. He still remembered the blizzard of '68, and he had every intention of getting his revenge for that day, somehow. Regardless, for now, today was about hope, and new beginnings. He would not focus on the past when today was about looking forward into the future.

His first stop on his list took him to a small town in the Untied States, a town by the name of Danville. It seemed lively enough, with plenty of kids that were looking forward to seeing his beautiful works of art. He had chosen only the best eggs for this year, and he was going to make sure that this town got their fair share of them. He began quickly placing them around the main event areas, hiding them in bushes, within the tall blades of grass, sometimes even by trees. He smiled when his work was done, brushing his hands together to dust them off as he glanced around at his work. He was always proud with the speed at which he could do this, the only Guardian capable of hiding this many eggs in one day.

He was on his way to leave when he noticed something strange, sniffing the air as something began to change around him. All of his perfectly placed eggs were shaking, which was not right. Glancing at the ground, he was almost certain that there wasn't an earthquake going on, and he did not see any signs of something that could cause the motion. As he turned back towards his eggs, his eyes went wide at the sight of them flying into the sky, leaving the park entirely. Even the eggs that he had on his body for the other egg hunts were ripped away, despite his struggles to hold onto them and bring them back to the ground.

"Hey, get back here! Frost, I'm going to kill you for this! Stop messing with my egg hunts, you little rascal." Bunny yelled out, already certain of who the culprit was. That winter spirit could get on his nerves far too often, with his constant pranks. He needed to learn to have some responsibility, and to stop messing with Bunny's holiday.

Seeing that he had more work to do, and that it put him behind schedule, Bunny sighed and began to chase after his eggs. They all seemed to be going to one place at least, which would make it a bit easier to retrieve them. As he ran towards them, he paused for a moment, frowning at the back of a small kid dressed as a pink bunny. "Honestly, when will people learn that I do not look like that? I am not cute and fluffy, I'm a six foot two muscular phouka with nerves of steel, and I am definitely not pink." he commented, shaking his head as he passed the kid. He didn't turn around to see that it was actually a platypus, moving out for his mission to deal with the very enemy Bunny was heading towards.

Bunny had to stop for a few seconds when he got close to the street, always wary of the cars that drove by. Those things could hit hard, he had learned, especially if there was a child inside that believed. Without a believer inside, it would pass through him just like most people, but he had learned the hard way that it was not always possible to tell who was inside a vehicle. It was why he preferred his tunnels, they were fast and safe, but the eggs were going high up into the sky. Why did it always have to be something high up for him? He hated heights, it was part of why he didn't like riding in North's sleigh all the time. With a sigh, he gazed around at the busy street, searching for a path across before finally finding one, rushing across quickly only to find himself stuck at another street to cross. "Come on, get out of the way you little ankle-biters. I've got to find Frost and get my eggs back. I'll be sure to get them back in time for your fun today, I'm not about to let this ruin Easter for anyone." he commented, glaring at the cars in his way.

This delay was how Perry had arrived before Bunny, since Perry had found a quicker path to Doofenshmirtz' home. Still, Bunny managed to arrive shortly after their confrontation, only to stare in confusion at the building he broke into. He had burst the door down, only to frown at the sight of what looked like a platypus, suspended within a man-made copy of one of his eggs. That wasn't right, people shouldn't try and do his job. He had no way of checking the quality of the eggs then, it was possible for a rather ugly egg to get mixed into the egg search this way. It was why he did his best to hide them in all towns, which was the reason he needed his eggs back. That was how he saw them all here, the eggs that seemed to pile up all over the floor. "You know….I never realized just how many eggs the Easter Bunny brought to Danville. I have even more stored away in the other room, it was a huge pain to take care of all of them with how fast they came in." a man was saying, who seemed to be a pharmacist based on his outfit.

"What in the blazes is going on here? What are you doing messing with my egg hunts?" Bunny demanded, realizing that apparently Frost wasn't to blame for this one. The platypus did not turn towards him, but he honestly never expected either of them to anyway. The man did, however, making him wonder how an adult had managed to hold on to his belief after all of these years.

"Aha! I told you he was real, Perry, just look right there!" Doofenshmirtz stated, pressing a red button on a remote he pulled out of his pocket. Bunny frowned slightly, wondering just what was going on, when a tiny cage fell from the ceiling, crashing down on him and squeezing him inside, his legs bent as he tried to avoid getting too uncomfortable. It was clearly designed for a smaller animal, but the steel bars were strong enough to force even Bunny inside with his large size. "Sorry for the tight space….I honestly thought you would be smaller…and cuter. Oh and help yourself to the carrot….then again, you can't really get to it from in there….." the man was saying, gesturing to what looked like a massive machine behind him, and it did indeed look like a carrot.

Perry did not see Bunny and was staring at Doofenshmirtz with a look that clearly showed how insane the platypus thought he was. "Get me out of here, you little rascal! I'm not letting anyone ruin Easter again, that is my holiday and I need to make sure hope is spread all across the world." he insisted, while Doof shrugged, sitting down in his chair with a frown.

"Sorry, but Easter isn't coming this year. You know, it is rather strange, usually I'm thwarted before I get this far in my scheme….and I guess that means I've finally won! Ha, you failed, Perry the Platypus, my inator has finally succeeded in taking Easter away from the entire tri-state area!" Doof insisted, while Bunny glared at the man. Didn't he realize that he had done far worse than that? He hadn't hidden eggs anywhere else yet, so this man had actually taken Easter away from the entire world. Kids would be looking for eggs at this point, and Bunny already remembered that feeling as belief had faded when Pitch attacked so long ago. It would happen again, and he would be stuck here, powerless to stop it.

Bunny began struggling in his cage, shaking it as he tried to break through the bars. "That isn't going to break, you know. I was told by the women who sold it to me that it was designed to withstand the force of a bomb or something….or maybe it was just supposed to withstand the force of a dog….ah, details. Either way, you're staying in there until I've shown everyone just how it feels to not be able to celebrate Easter…to be alone just like I was and without hope for a chance to celebrate it in the future." Doof was saying, making Bunny frown at the man. Just how messed up was this guy? Did he seriously think he couldn't break out of this box?

"I'll show you, mate. I bet you've never seen a rabbit like me before, I can handle the likes of a cage like this." he stated, still struggling and discovering that it would take a bit more than just his muscle to break out. He got the idea to use his boomerangs, but he did not have enough room to reach back and grab them. Perhaps if he could open a tunnel to the warren he could get help from his egg sentinels, but that would require the ability to free his foot as well. All plans he came up with had a problem, leaving him stuck and frowning on what to do next. "Come on…get out of here…." he was saying, shaking the cage as he began to feel his strength lessen slightly. Something was wrong, he shouldn't be getting tired so quickly. "Oh no…." he whispered when he realized what was going on. Children were losing belief already, realizing there were no eggs out there to search for.

Gazing up at the balcony outside, Bunny saw another thing to be concerned about. The northern lights were shining bright in the sky, a call to action for the Guardians. They all knew that belief was dropping fast, and with Pitch being so quiet lately, he knew that they would assume the wrong villain had stopped him. He just hoped they could figure out where he was quickly, because if they didn't, this crazy man would destroy them all without even trying to end the Guardians and once that happened, Pitch would take over and no one would be able to stop him.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb

While Bunny was busy hiding eggs, Jack Frost had a few other ideas in mind. He was getting bored, with winter nearly over as he flew threw the skies, searching for something to entertain him. He had just given Jaimie a rather unusual snow day on Friday, giving him the whole day to play with his favorite kids back in Burgess. Now, he was in the mood for some mischief, and luckily, he had taken quite a bit of time off from bothering Bunny. Maybe the kangaroo could tolerate a little prank today, after all, it was all just for fun.

With a smirk, Jack landed in Danville, his second favorite city after his recent experience here over winter break. The kids here were fun too, always making strange contraptions to enhance his own games. It made this town so entertaining, but Burgess was still his favorite town. That was where his first believer lived, along with all the children who were willing to fight beside the Guardians against their greatest enemy.

Jack had every intention of running into Bunny, intentionally going to the rabbit's first stop for hiding eggs. After all, it wasn't as much fun if he didn't have someone chasing him for his antics. Bunny's overreaction was always hilarious, along with his futile attempts to catch the agile winter spirit. Besides, he knew that the kids in this town would find a way to enjoy Easter even with a little bit of snow. Maybe he could make it a bit more than that, enough to give them a snow day tomorrow and allow him to hang out more with Phineas and Ferb.

With a smirk, Jack landed in the park, seeing the kids already gathering to search for eggs. They were rummaging through bushes, digging on the ground, and even climbing trees to find the elusive Easter eggs. Jack still didn't understand what was so appealing about hard boiled eggs, but if they had fun, it was fine with him. He kept observing for a few moments until he spotted Phineas, standing next to his brother and Isabella and frowning at some strange device in his hands.

Jack flew over to him, knowing that he was likely one of the only believers in this town that would see him. "I swear, I adjusted the calibration correctly, Ferb. There are no eggs in this park." Phineas was saying, glancing over at his friends who also looked thoughtful.

Isabella came up with at least one idea of what was going on. "Maybe he's just a little late? If you think about it, the Easter Bunny really does have a lot of eggs to hide in one day." she suggested, while Jack frowned. That wasn't right, Danville was supposed to be Bunny's first stop. If there were no eggs here, that would mean that there were no eggs anywhere in the world.

Phineas glanced up with a slight smile now, glancing at his brother as he nodded. "Well, I guess it's up to us to help him out then. Ferb, I think I know what else we are going to do today. Do you still have that idea from before with you?" he asked, watching as Ferb pulled out the paper reminding them of Candace's suggestion.

"Hey, kids. Sorry to interrupt, but I don't really think Bunny will be too happy about you stealing away his holiday. Easter is kind of his thing, he gets really irritated when anyone messes with it." Jack stated, unsure of if this would annoy Bunny or not. It wasn't the same as his own blizzards, but it was still altering the holiday to quite an extreme extent, if Phineas and Ferb's past plans were anything to go by.

Baljeet seemed to notice them as well, walking over as he spotted Jack next to his friends. Buford followed, always by the nerd's side just in case he felt like getting some bullying in. "Jack Frost? It is spring, there is no need for snow right now, why are you here?" Baljeet asked, clearly confused with his presence.

Jack scoffed at the kid, shaking his head as he swung his staff over his shoulder. "No need for snow? How can anyone say that? Here I was, planning on giving you a snow day in spring, yet you can only complain. I guess that ruins that plan of mine." Jack told them, somewhat sarcastically. He still would give them snow today, at some point, he just had to figure out when. Right now, Bunny was his concern. His heart wasn't in this conversation at the moment, not when he was focused on determining why Bunny hadn't shown up for his own holiday.

There were no signs of a struggle, no black sand lingering that would be a tell-tale sign of Pitch Black. Everything looked peaceful and normal, beyond the fact that kids were slowly realizing that there were no eggs hidden in this park. "Looks like we're on a time limit, Ferb. How fast do you think we can build our robot bunny?" Phineas asked, turning towards his brother who was already pulling out a stash of tools they had hidden in this park. It was there for emergencies, in the event that they found themselves here with nothing to do.

"Awesome, I knew that hidden toolbox would come in handy one day. You guys wanna help make the best robot Easter Bunny ever? We're gonna get the chance to see the other side of this holiday." Phineas asked his friends, grinning as they got to work.

Jack sighed, wondering why they didn't even listen to him. Isabella however, did stop and glance over at him as the others got to work. "Hey, Jack? Do you really know the Easter Bunny?" she asked, looking a bit worried. He nodded, frowning slightly as he gazed out at the park. "Do you know why he isn't here yet? I mean….if there are no eggs, and you don't really know….it's not like I've ever met him or anything…." she added, her voice trailing off when he didn't speak.

Jack glanced over at her, seeing her wide eyes filled with a mixture of hope and disappointment, the look of a child on the brink of losing their belief. He had seen that look in Jaimie's eyes, back in Burgess after the disaster with Easter had happened. He knelt down in front of her, looking into her eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, but this time, he didn't know what to say. He hadn't watched over Isabella nearly as much as he had Jaimie, so he didn't know how to cheer her up. With Jaimie, it had been easy, but with Isabella, he was lost. He didn't know where Bunny was, nor did he know how to find him. He couldn't give her what she wanted, and based on the way her face began to fall, she knew it as well.

He grew determined seeing that, not willing to let any of the Guardians lose believers over what was going on. "Hey, I may not know why he isn't here, but I do have a hunch." Jack told her after a few moments, deciding to go with the one person he knew would have a reason to take Bunny. Isabella looked up at him, with questions in her gaze. "Believe it or not, all of those fairy tales you believe in, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, me….all of us are Guardians." he told her, seeing her frown.

"Guardians? Guardians of what?" she asked, not quite understanding the concept. He never really had to explain this before, it had been rather obvious to Jaimie and his friends back in Burgess. Other times, it just distracted kids from the fun he was trying to give them, so it wasn't exactly necessary to tell them.

"We protect children, any kid that believes, really, and we do our best to inspire hope, wonder, fun, and dreams in all of them. Bunny is the…Guardian of Hope, I guess, while I specialize in fun. Is this making sense so far? Sorry, this is typically the kind of thing North does, I'm not good at explaining this." Jack stated after a few moments, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as she nodded. Phineas and Ferb were already putting the finishing touches on their small version of the Easter Bunny, quite small if you knew what the real one looked like. Still, it was something, and if they did this right, they might actually save some of Bunny's belief.

Isabella was nodding, still not quite following how this related to the problems with Easter. "What does that have to do with this? Why would the Easter Bunny not come to celebrate his own holiday?" she asked, while Jack sighed, not wanting to explain this part. It was so hard to do, without inspiring fear in others. He hated doing it, but there was no other way to convince her that there was a legitimate reason for Bunny's absence.

"Pitch Black, more commonly known as the boogeyman. He's real too, and it is our job to prevent him from spreading fear in children around the world." Jack stated somewhat darkly, his voice containing a small amount of his anger towards that man. Even if he knew that they could stop Pitch, it did not change the fact that the man had tried to take everything away from Jack. He had attacked his first believer, and tried to convince Jack that the only way to gain belief was through fear. He would never accept that, even if it meant living a life of solitude for all of eternity. "My guess is, he came and grabbed Bunny before he could even make it to the surface. Danville was supposed to be his first stop for egg hiding this year, and that means that if you don't have eggs, no one in the world has them either." Jack told her, watching her eyes grow wide with worry.

"No one can celebrate Easter? That is terrible, we have to do something about it!" she insisted, while Jack stood up, agreeing completely with her. Bunny was missing, on Easter Sunday, and that made this an emergency. As if on cue with her words and his thoughts, the northern lights began to shine in the sky, making him begin to wonder just how badly the Guardians were being hit by this. Jack had yet to feel the effects of fading belief, but Bunny definitely would be wherever he was.

Phineas and Ferb were now acting to help as much as they could, somehow managing to arm themselves with a nearly unlimited supply of eggs. Maybe they had a chicken or something hidden in that tiny robot, but either way, Jack could care less. Painted eggs were being shot out from the robot, landing in the grass in front of children who were crying and on the verge of giving up their search. Hope was inspired once more, at least in Danville, so for now, there were at least a few children that would hold on to belief. He hoped it would be enough to face what was to come, if Pitch really was making his move once more. "Hey, Isabella? What do you say to a little field trip?" Jack asked, glancing down at the girl. At the very least, he had to ensure that one believer still survived this event. That meant she had to come with him, to meet the Guardians and see the proof that he was not insane, that all of them were real. She nodded slightly, glancing at the park before grabbing his hand, both of them taking off into the sky as Jack moved to answer the call of the northern lights.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Phineas and Ferb

Jack was going to be late, he knew, but in the end, he didn't really care. North was going to yell at him anyway for bringing a kid to his workshop, so it wasn't going to change much this time around. "Jack, what is going on?" Isabella asked, wondering why they had been flying for so long. "Why didn't we take Phineas with us, or any of my other friends?" she continued, still confused and starting to sound a little frightened.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. Phineas and Ferb have Easter handled, at least for Danville. We're just going to get a little more help, that's all." he told her, giving her a small smile while she nodded, shivering slightly from the cold now. They were close, meaning it was snowing now and cold for regular people who were not designed to live in winter.

Jack landed inside the workshop, setting Isabella down who was gazing around in wonder, the fear and worry now gone from her eyes. "Whoa, everything is so amazing! Look at the little elves, they are so cute!" she gushed, seeing the elves attempting to make toys off at their own table in the workshop. Jack nodded at her, giving her a smile as he stepped inside, seeing North, Tooth, and Sandy all waiting for him. North was giving him a stern look, while Tooth and Sandy were looking worried over the sight of a child in the workshop.

"I know, I know, I brought a kid with me, but I didn't have a choice! I don't know what's going on, and I wasn't going to sit back and let Pitch find her first." Jack insisted, watching as North narrowed his gaze even further at him. Isabella only just noticed the others here, her eyes growing wide when her gaze finally landed on Tooth.

"A fairy! I've always wanted to meet one, all of the colors, and the feathers…..awww, there are even mini fairies with her! Look over here, Jack, are you seeing—" she began, before her voice cut off, seeing North glaring down at Jack. He had to admit, the Guardian of Wonder was rather intimidating at the moment. He could hardly blame the girl for quieting down as soon as she spotted him, though Tooth looked rather pleased with Isabella's comments. She was looking a bit bashful, almost too shy to accept the compliments, but she wasn't going to say much until North gave them the approval for the kid's presence.

"You saw Pitch? Where is he, what is he up to now?" North demanded, towering over the winter spirit who backed away slightly, slipping away from North as he began wandering around the workshop again. Glancing over, he could see the globe, still twinkling with lights, but they were beginning to fade away. Belief was falling rather quickly, just as it had last time Easter was interrupted. It probably didn't help that this was the second year in a row without the holiday.

Staring at it, Jack knew that it wasn't quite effecting all of them yet. Sandy still seemed find, with his golden sand present and capable of melding around him. Tooth was in the air like usual, and North wasn't weak or leaning on his swords for support. Overall, they still had a chance. "Well…I didn't actually see him. I just can't think of any other reason for Bunny to abandon his holiday." Jack told them, watching as they all froze, looking stunned at Jack.

"Wait…you haven't heard yet? Why did you call us here if it wasn't about that?" Jack asked, glancing over at North who gazed at the globe with concern in his eyes.

"The lights….they are going out. We needed to discuss and form plan, in case Pitch was involved." North explained, while Jack nodded.

"Jack, is that really why you brought her here? I get wanting to protect the kids, it's all I ever want to do, but sometimes, you have to leave them behind. She is safer back at home, I think we should bring her back." Tooth suggested, but Jack didn't agree.

"She's from Danville, Bunny's first stop, and even they don't have any eggs. Her friends are helping out a bit, but they don't even realize what they are doing at this point. They're just trying to have fun, pretending to be the Easter Bunny for a day." Jack told the Guardians, watching as they frowned.

Sandy seemed to have an idea at that point, stepping forward as he pointed at Isabella. His sand began to form shapes above his head, first a rather strange looking shape that none of them could quite identify. It was supposed to be the shape of the tri-state area, but anyone unfamiliar with it would not recognize it. Then, he made it larger, expanding until a full globe appeared above his head. He smiled and nodded at the others, as if he had just given them the greatest plan in the world.

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but that's not helping me out right now." Jack stated, while Isabella glared at him, clearly understanding what they had all missed.

"No, it is! It's a great idea, I'm sure that Phineas and Ferb would be happy to spread Easter across the world. They are always looking for ways to make their day as fun as it can possibly be." Isabella stated, watching as Sandy grinned at her, looking pleased with her understanding of his images.

"They can't possibly be fast enough…too many children have already stopped believing." Tooth stated, glancing at the globe sadly. The fairies around her looked sad as well, their moods usually matching that of their queen.

"Then we look for clues! We will find Bunny, and together, we will make sure Easter comes, even if it is a little late." North insisted, gesturing to all of them before smiling at Isabella. "What do you say? Do you and your friends want a chance to be Guardians for a day?" he suggested, watching her eyes light up as she nodded with excitement.

Jack grinned at both of them, glad to see North playing along for now. He had thought that this would get him into big trouble. As the others left to get the sleigh, North stayed behind, glancing over at Jack as he patted the newest Guardian's back. "We'll talk about bringing her here later, yes?" he stated, a slight threatening tone in his words. With a sigh, Jack realized he wasn't entirely off the hook for it yet.

"Sure, just like I plan on talking to Bunny about the blizzard of '68. You do realize that she's helping us, right? That means I did a good thing." Jack stated, sarcastic at first before trying to defend his actions.

North nodded, moving forward with the others. "Perhaps, but they are still only children, Jack. We must protect them, they are not meant to do our work for us." he insisted.

Jack thought about Phineas and Ferb, before shrugging. He wasn't too concerned about those kids, not when he knew just how they would feel about this. "Nah, it's fine. Trust me, this group of kids will love the chance to meet all of you and help out." he insisted. North raised an eyebrow at Jack as he jumped into the sleigh, sitting next to Isabella who was looking rather excited for her first time riding in this thing.

"I can't believe all of this! I'm actually riding in Santa's sleigh….I got to meet the actual Tooth Fairy, and now, I'm going to help them all rescue the Easter Bunny. It's like a dream come true, if only Phineas were here, it would be absolutely perfect." Isabella insisted.

Jack smiled at her, ruffling her hair slightly as they began to take off. "Don't worry about it, kid. We'll get Phineas in no time, then we'll be off to find the kangaroo and bring him home." he insisted, while North eyed Jack from his spot up front.

"Jack, is not nice to pick on Bunny while he is away." he criticized, but Jack just rolled his eyes, sitting back to enjoy the flight. Isabella didn't quite understand the reason behind his name for Bunny, and at the moment, he thought it would be better for her to figure it out on her own. He grinned at the thought of how Bunny would react to a group of kids, all confused when they realized that he wasn't fluffy and small. It would be great, and that was why he was looking forward to bringing all of the Guardians together once more, for one day of fun with the kids that could make the most of any day.

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I've got an extra chapter prepared for all of my stories, so you can enjoy them over the holiday weekend. Now, we've got the Guardians on their way to Danville, so things are going to get interesting. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians

Phineas was having a great time, using a remote control to move around their small Easter Bunny. Kids would spot their creation and gasp in surprise, their hopes returning as they realized Easter really was coming, even if it was a little late. They would watch as the robot hopped around, spitting out eggs in various colors around the park. It might not be the same as their original plan for searching for eggs, but it was still awesome for the boys to be working on this too.

Even with all of their fun, Phineas did notice that someone was missing. Buford was here, forcefully grabbing the controller away from Phineas for his chance to be the Easter Bunny. Baljeet was next to him, meekly asking if he could try as well. Ferb was here, as talkative as ever, but that still left them one person short. Isabella had vanished at some point, making Phineas wonder just what she was up to. Maybe she had followed Perry at some point, it did seem to have happened a lot like their pet's constant disappearances.

Candace seemed to look up just then, finally noticing the strange thing in the park. She had been rather distracted for most of the time here, not really interested in childish things like Easter egg hunts. Her focus had been on her phone, still bored and wishing she could go to the mall with Stacy, or go on a date with Jeremy. Now, however, her busting senses were tingling, telling her something was up with the boys.

"Phineas and Ferb! I see what you made out there, I told you specifically not to make a mechanical rabbit!" she yelled, walking over to them with a glare on her face. Phineas smiled over at her, shaking his head slightly.

His focus was still on the path of the bunny as he spoke, who was now being controlled by Baljeet who had been given his turn with the remote. "We didn't make a mechanical rabbit. We made a robot bunny instead, wanna try hiding some eggs with us?" Phineas asked, not quite understanding her issue.

Candace seemed to groan with irritation, clearly upset for some strange reason. As she began to walk away, she turned around one last time, pointing back towards them. "I'm telling Mom! You guys are so busted!" she insisted, rushing off to try and find their parents.

Phineas remained focused on their fun, letting Candace do what she wanted. After all, she had the right to enjoy the day however she pleased, he wasn't going to stop her. With their sister gone, it really didn't change what the kids were doing anyway. They still were having fun, helping the Easter Bunny bring eggs to Danville. Kids all around the park were excited, rushing to meet the bunny that had been created. It kind of made Phineas wish he had put some type of speaker in it, so they could make it a talking bunny. It would have been a nice touch, bringing some more flare to their creation.

He was so focused on the bunny that he didn't notice the massive sleigh until it landed in the center of the park. Kids all around gasped in surprise, pointing and whispering to each other. "Santa's here?" one was saying. Their friend next to them was just as confused.

"It's Easter, not Christmas. Wait….is that the Sandman too?" they added, frowning as they continued staring into the sleigh. Phineas walked forward with his friends, seeing this as an amazing creation. Would it be possible for him to recreate it with Ferb one day? Sure, they'd add in their own modifications, but it would be awesome to have a ride like this.

That was when he spotted Isabella sitting in the back of the sleigh, smiling over at him. "There you are Isabella. You missed all the fun, we just finished hiding eggs in this park." Phineas commented, while she glanced around at the Guardians.

"Well, Jack took me to meet his friends. Do you want to come with us and help save Easter for the entire world now?" Isabella asked him, while Phineas grinned, glancing at his friends.

"For the entire world? It simply cannot be done, we are not fast enough to get across the globe in time to hide eggs for everyone. Once you consider all the added stops to hide eggs….the amount of time it would take would be enormous!" Baljeet was saying, already seeing issues with her suggestion.

Jack grinned at the kid, shaking his head. "Yeah, well that's not quite what she meant. We're gonna go find the real Easter Bunny. That guy has been far too lazy today, and we need to get him back on track." Jack told them, while Phineas nodded, getting ready to climb in the sleigh. Isabella held her hand out to help pull him in, which he took since it was a bit of a struggle with his height.

"Wait….is that really Santa Claus? The big fat guy that's supposed to be all jolly and deliver toys?" Buford was asking, rather blunt with his question as he pointed to North. The Guardian of Wonder laughed in amusement, patting his belly as they took off again.

"Is not fat, my belly warns me of danger." he insisted, while Jack rolled his eyes and knelt down by the bully.

"Whatever you say, North. Even you have to admit, you look quite a bit different from what most kids picture when they think of Santa." Jack argued, while Buford continued staring with wide eyes, looking rather impressed.

"I think I need to change my favorite holiday now…." he mumbled, before seeing the other kids staring at him as if he had done something rather strange. He quickly put his tough guy act back on, glaring at them as he crossed his arms over his chest and stopped talking.

Phineas stared around at them, smiling happily as they flew across the sky. "So, do you really go around collecting _every_ tooth that we lose?" he was saying, curious about Tooth's job.

She nodded, gesturing slightly to the few mini fairies that fluttered by her side. "We all do, I can't get it done on my own. Would you like to see them? They're beautiful, small with blood and gum still on them!" she stated, eager as she began looking to her fairies for some to show Phineas.

Isabella blinked at her, looking a little put off by that comment, but she still did not seem too offended. "Really? You're trying that again, Tooth? Kids aren't that interested in things that have fallen out of the mouths of others." Jack insisted, while she leaned back, looking a bit embarrassed by her own obsession.

Sandy was as silent as ever, sitting in the back next to Ferb. He waved at the child, smiling as he began creating little sand images for him, animals to amuse the boy. Ferb silently blinked at them, observing in silence. Those two were of the same mindset, it seemed, and they got along well without the need for words. Jack didn't quite understand how it worked out, but he wasn't going to break them apart if they were enjoying themselves.

"So, how do we find Bunny now? Have any of you even seen him yet?" North asked, trying to get them focused once more on their actual mission.

Jack didn't have a clue at this point, but it seemed as if their friends might have an idea. "Well, he's still got his eggs with him, right?" Phineas asked, pulling out the device he had been holding earlier in the day.

"Sure, Bunny probably won't let those things out of his sight this year. We had some issues last Easter….I'm sure you noticed it then too." Jack commented, frowning slightly.

Phineas nodded, but his focus was on activating the tool in his hands. With a few adjustments, it was ready to search all of Danville for eggs. "Dude, you do realize we have eggs at almost every store in town, right?" Buford asked, while Phineas nodded, still smiling.

"Sure, but I doubt they have nearly as many as the Easter Bunny has on him right now. We simply go to the spot with the most eggs." Phineas explained, making Buford huff and turn away, irritated at having someone argue against him.

North frowned, glancing at the kid in confusion. "Just what does it do? I have never seen a deceive quite like this before." he asked, while Phineas smiled, happy to explain.

"It was meant to ensure that we found the most eggs during our egg hunt, while optimizing our time. After all, Ferb and I have a busy schedule to keep, with all the things we want to get done in the day." Phineas stated, glancing at Ferb who stared blankly in agreement. "This was going to track the eggs down for us, and that's what it will do for us now. As soon as we find the eggs, we will find our bunny." Phineas promised, confident in his abilities.

"That is amazing! How did you figure out how to build something like that? Aren't you a little young to be an inventor?" Tooth asked, curious and excited at the same time. North was already moving, following the instructions Phineas gave him from his device.

"Why yes, yes I am." Phineas replied, wondering just how many people would ask him that question. It happened with everyone who saw his creations, he never really thought it would happen with the Tooth Fairy and her friends.

With a plan in mind, all of them took off towards the center of the city, unsure of exactly where their destination was. All they knew was that wherever Bunny was, he was likely trapped with Pitch. Jack just hoped they got to him in time to save him, and stop Pitch from destroying the Guardians like he had always dreamed of doing.

 **Please review and tell me what you think (Please, I'm starting to think no one likes these stories. No comments on either of them, beyond the request for the sequel)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Phineas and Ferb or Rise of the Guardians

Things were getting rather uncomfortable in Doofensmirtz' apartment. Bunny was getting weaker every second, losing his strength as belief faded. Strangely, it stopped fading at some point, making him wonder just what had been done to save some of his believers. Maybe the Guardians had done for him what they did for Tooth, making and hiding eggs even if it was a bit late in the day. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment, and if that was the case, he hoped that the kids weren't too upset to have a belated Easter.

The evil scientist seemed a bit lost at what to do at this point. "You know….I'm at a loss now. I never win in my schemes, this just doesn't feel right anymore. Perry, are you sure you don't have any desire to thwart me now?" he was saying, talking to the platypus. Bunny wondered what the animal was doing with a fedora, and why his captor saw fit to trap Perry as well. Even he knew that it was just a platypus, they did not do much other than stand around.

This one seemed different in a way, though. There was an intelligence in the animal's eyes that made Bunny wonder just what he would do. The animal didn't seem to believe Doof was actually succeeding at anything, glancing at the cage that probably appeared to be empty to him before glaring at his nemesis. "Oh come on, how do you not see him? He's huge, even bigger than I am. You're just being mean, Perry the Platypus! You want to crush my dreams, and destroy what little childhood I have left to cling to. I will not allow it, I will always believe in the Easter Bunny, even if my own time to celebrate the holiday was ruined." Doofensmirtz insisted.

Bunny was wondering why he would even want a crazy guy like this believing in him. "You know, I think it would be fine if you let go of that belief, mate. It might give you a chance to have some normal friends, and I don't know, maybe let go of me before I get really angry. Trust me, you don't want to mess with me when I'm angry." Bunny insisted, trying to talk the guy out of this.

"Even you agree with my nemesis? Well, I suppose I can't be all that upset, I did lock you in a tiny cage…." Doof muttered, thinking about his actions before shrugging, looking rather unconcerned. Perry was blinking again in surprise, still unable to hear Bunny's words.

Glancing around, Bunny did see one chance of getting free, but it would be a challenge. His cage was right next to the trapped agent, and if he struggled enough, he could push one paw free from the cage. Underneath all of his fur, he did have some nails that might be able to pop whatever substance was being used to capture Perry. Then, it would just be a matter of gaining belief, the strangest thing he had ever considered. None of the Guardians even cared to get an animal to see them, but Bunny was getting desperate at this point, not willing to let a crazy pharmacist stop him from bringing Easter to the world.

Glancing at Perry, he did exactly as he planned, reaching as hard as he could. The cage he was in was moving ever so slightly at his motion, closer to the egg-shaped trap. "Hey…what are you doing over there? Oh, you want to talk to Perry? Well, I don't mind, you two have fun. I guess it's just an animal thing that I wouldn't understand." Doof was commenting, waving away his actions.

That guy really was an idiot, Bunny decided, as the platypus glanced over at the cage in confusion. Perry's first assumption was another invisible creature from his nemesis' past inator, but that did not make sense. Perhaps Doofenshmirtz wasn't all that crazy, and there really was a tiny bunny hidden within those bars. Perry made a startled version of his noise when the massive bunny became visible by his side, reaching towards his trap and popping it rather suddenly.

Now free, Perry gave Bunny a slight nod, acknowledging his presence for the first time as he moved to take on his nemesis. "Perry the Platypus, how did you escape my trap?" Doofenshmirtz demanded, clearly lost on how such a thing could occur.

"Is this guy always so dull? I think I've met elves brighter than him, and trust me, that's saying a lot." Bunny asked, turning towards Perry for answers. The platypus gestured with his hand, trying to communicate that this was kind of what Doof was usually like by waving it in the air by his side.

The evil scientist did not look too pleased with Perry's response, or with Bunny's comment. "Hey, now that's just rude! How dare you try to insult me, and in my own home? Both of you need to apologize, you've hurt my feelings." Doofenshmirtz complained, while Perry did actually look somewhat guilty at his words. He stepped forward, patting Doof's leg as Bunny began to wonder if anyone sane would show up at this point.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus, at least you understand me. Now, prepare to face my wrath, for I will not allow anyone to stop me from destroying Easter for the tri-state area!" he insisted, standing back as he moved to begin the true confrontation with his nemesis. Just as he was about to charge at Perry, a massive sleigh burst through the wall of his house, shoving both Perry and Doofenshmirtz further into the room and destroying the inator that got in the way.

"Hey, isn't this the place where we had that snow ball fight over winter break?" Phineas asked, glancing around the room as Jack got off of the sleigh. Perry quickly removed his hat, standing on all four legs as they arrived. "Oh look, Perry's here again! I guess this really is where he comes when he disappears." Phineas commented, spotting his pet before Jack even answered.

Jack was too busy laughing to actually answer, though, much to Bunny's annoyance. "Did you seriously get captured…..by a pharmacist? This is just too great, did he dangle a carrot in front of your nose to bring you here?" Jack asked, taunting Bunny who glared at him from his cage.

"Knock it off, you bloody show pony! Get me out of this thing so I can show this guy what happens when you mess with a bunny." Bunny insisted, while Sandy flew down, looking somewhat amused as well. He grabbed Jack's hoodie, tugging on it slightly as he pointed towards Doofenshmirtz, who was staring around in confusion.

"Hey, where did Perry the Platypus go? I could have sworn he was here a moment ago…." he was saying, walking right past Phineas and his pet in search for his nemesis.

Jack grinned at him, aware of what Sandy was trying to say. Still, the Sandman began showing images of the platypus by Phineas' side, showing it taking on and off a fedora. "Yeah, I know, he's an idiot. Even so, that idiot was smart enough to trap Bunny, what do you think that says about the Easter Kangaroo?" Jack asked, while Bunny did his best to get closer to Jack. All it really did was smash the cage around, showing his anger but not really doing any damage.

North and Tooth stepped out of the sleigh, joining the other Guardians and frowning at Jack and Sandy. Isabella was the one to correct them, however. "Why are you just standing around instead of helping your friend? That's just mean, you're supposed to let him—-wait, is _that_ the Easter Bunny?" she asked, looking a bit put off.

Jack nodded, grinning at her as she continued staring. "He's supposed to be small, and fluffy, and most of all, he's supposed to be pink and cute. This….this isn't cute at all." she insisted, sounding rather disappointed.

"Hey, which of you rascals told her to say that? I'm going to get you for this, Frost!" Bunny was saying, as the winter spirit just kept laughing, staying away with ease.

Even with her disappointment, Isabella stepped froward to try and release Bunny from the cage. "Sorry, I don't have the key….man, now I wish I had gotten that escape artist patch when I was given the chance before." she commented, thinking of her Fireside girl group. It had been a strange day, when they had met a group of magicians that offered to teach them a few tricks. That patch was one few Fireside girls ever earned, but Isabella had needed to work more on her master of illusion patch first, so she simply learned sleight of hand instead.

Buford stepped over, pushing her out of the way. "Move, girlie, you need a tough guy to break steel like this. Looks like this guy is tough like me, so I'm the one that's going to free him." Buford insisted, while Bunny wondered just how he planned on breaking the cage. Buford grabbed the bars and began pulling, using all of his strength to try and bend it. While he was so focused on breaking it with his sheer strength, Baljeet found the controller that was set to release the trap with the push of a button.

"Honestly, I wonder how he gets by without me sometimes." Baljeet stated as he pressed the button, the doors flying open and releasing the Easter Bunny. Now freed, Bunny approached Doofeshmirtz from behind, who was still trying to spot Perry. He was now looking out of the broken hole in the wall, wondering if his nemesis had fallen when the sleigh crashed inside.

"Hello, mate." Bunny said from behind him, rather threateningly as the man turned around and stared at him with wide eyes.

"How? How did you escape my unescapable trap?" Doofenshmirtz demanded, before Bunny gave him a good punch to the face. He wasn't going to let anyone get away with messing with Easter, not even if it was some creepy adult believer of his.

As Doofensmirtz fell, all of them could here his cry as he waved his fist angrily at the people inside his home. "Curse you, Easter Bunny and Perry the Platypus!" he shouted, while Bunny smirked, moving to grab his eggs and finish the job he started earlier this morning. He was still bringing Easter to the world, and now that he was free, he had nothing left to stop him.

"So, trapped by a pharmacist, huh?" Jack prompted, a slight smirk on his face as Bunny glared at him, already trying to get away.

"Shut it, Frost. Don't mention this ever again, to anyone, you hear? Otherwise, you might find yourself dealing with a rabbit next winter." Bunny warned, while Jack laughed and flew off.

"This was awesome, man I never thought we'd have this fun on Easter." Phineas stated, sounding rather pleased with how things turned out.

Bunny glanced over at him, giving him a slight smile before leaving completely. "Want to make it better? I can give you a lift in my tunnels back to your house. Think of it as a thank you for saving my holiday." Bunny offered, while Phineas and his friends gasped, looking excited as they rushed towards him.

"Get ready, mates, this is gonna be a rough ride." Bunny stated, tapping the ground with his foot to open up the path. He watched as the kids waved goodbye to the Guardians, jumping inside with smiles on their faces. Their laughter could be heard from outside of the tunnel, all of them having a blast as they slid around the slick surface of the underground world Bunny controlled.

With that, Bunny gave the other Guardians a slight nod before rushing off to deliver his eggs to the world. Things were still looking bright, with no signs of Pitch after all. Now that they had all met Phineas and Ferb, Jack knew that the real fun could begin. It wasn't like the other Guardians would forget their time here, but then again, the winter spirit was the only one that personally interacted with children. It would be fun to come back next year, to see how they had grown and what new ideas they had when they were older.

Meanwhile, in another area of town, Candace was gasping for breath, still running to try and make it to her parents in time. It was now nighttime, the sky dark as she lay collapsed on the ground, still determined to make it. "Mom….Phineas….built…..ah, what's the use. It's gone by now." she finally stated, rolling over onto her back to stare at the sky. She was tired and done with all of this, and at this point, she no longer really had the desire to bust her brothers. It wasn't worth the effort, something she should have realized when she remembered that her mother was miles away from the park that day.

Maybe she should embrace her childhood a bit more, like Phineas and Ferb. It would have given her a better day, if she could believe in all the things her brothers did. Sighing, she gazed up at the sky wistfully, until her eyes grew wide at the sight of golden sand streaming across the town. It formed all kinds of shapes and sizes, animals flying in the air, dinosaurs walking the streets, airplanes moving around, and dolphins swimming in an ocean of golden sand. "Whoa….they are real…." she whispered, remembering stories she had been told of the Sandman. With a smile on her face and a look of wonder in her eyes, Candace let herself rest and enjoy the sight of the night sky, calm for just this one moment before she went back to her typical schedule of busting Phineas and Ferb.

 **There we have it, the final chapter of another short crossover! I hope you enjoyed, thank you all for reading. Feel free to review and give me your thoughts, I love getting feedback on my stories!**


End file.
